Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine section including a turbine blade assembly for producing power. The compressor and turbine sections of a turbine engine typically include rotors to which a plurality of blades are attached. The plurality of blades are typically arranged in rows spaced axially along the rotor. Each blade is releasably attached to the periphery of a disc.
Instead, spacers formed from multiple components that can be locked into positioned without being rotated into a final position have been used. In some conventional systems, a multi-piece spacer has been used. However, centrifugal forces encountered during operation of the turbine engine can cause these multi-piece spacers to come apart and cause extensive damage to the turbine engine. Conventional designs often suffer from the devices coming apart if either side of the devices develop clearance relative to adjacent turbine components. Another problem often encountered in conventional designs is that the components forming the conventional design often have problems fitting together. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient and reliable device for filling a void between adjacent turbine components and for securing a final spacer for locking turbine blades to a disc.